The Animalian Spirit Detectives
by Torina Cerane Reamon
Summary: This is my first fan fic about the Adventures of Aeraqua, Tigreyah, and Vixiana, known as the Animalian Spirit Detectives and the original spirit detective team of Yusuke Urameshi, Kazuma Kuwabara, Kurama, and Hiei and the addition Tokiya and Jin.
1. Our First Apperence

WARNING: There is a WHOLE lot of OOC! AND these are well written semi- episodes, not a full-length story!  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho (though I wish I did- then I'd have Hiei all to myself... and Tiffany could have Kurama.* both fight off all the other rabid fan girls*). I only own the character Vixiana. The others: Aeraqua and Tigreyah belong to my friends Shannon and Tiffany, respectively  
  
Torina (a.k.a. Vixiana): This is my first Fan Fic so please don't be too harsh!  
  
Tiffany (a.k.a. Tigreyah): Now, why would they do that since I'm the one who made it up?  
  
Shannon (a.k.a. Aeraqua): And don't forget me! I'm in it!  
  
Torina: Fine then! This is my Fan Fic- and that's all I have to say. *Turns to Tiffany and Shannon* Happy?  
  
Tiffany and Shannon: Yes!  
  
Vixiana: First story's all mine! Let's go! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Our First Appearance  
  
Right before the next rounds of the Dark Tournament (Dark Tournament: episodes 27-60, where we are: episodes 35-45), it was time for a little half time entertainment. The presentation of the eight final teams was first. The last team to be announced, of course, was Team Urameshi. Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, Hiei and the Masked Fighter all came out looking bored (you couldn't really tell with the Masked Fighter). They all stood in front of the ring waiting for what was next. My friends, Tigreyah and Aeraqua, and I looked from the dancers' entrance- specifically at the beautiful, red-haired, deep green-eyed demon known as Kurama. It was destiny that we weren't able to get into the tournament. I'm not sure if any of us would be able to bring ourselves to fight Kurama. But, then again, we would want to win.  
  
Aeraqua was the first to snap back to her senses.  
  
"You got the plan Vixi? Vixi?" She shook me with no response. Kurama was all that was on my mind. There was no room for any plan. Then Aeraqua used more drastic measures. She lifted one of my fox ears and shouted "VIXIANA!" into it. I was so startled that I stumbled back into Tigreyah. When I started to fall I tried to grab something to stop from falling onto the tiger girl. Unfortunately, the only things that were there was Aeraqua and the smooth wall. I grabbed Aeraqua's arm and we all fell onto the stone ground.  
  
"Now I'm all ears, Airy-" This was my nickname for Aeraqua (even though I'm the one with the airy nature), "well, once they stop ringing." I moved my short red-brown hair away from my face, fixed my glasses and wiggled my finger around in my ear to stop it from ringing. That didn't help. It was a miracle that I could still hear after that- foxes have sensitive ears.  
  
"Do you know the plan, Vixi?" When she was angry, the sharp fin-blades she had along her arms and a closed fist made her look foreboding. But since I've known her since I was 9, that didn't faze me.  
  
"Yes! Now will you stop asking me?" I said while dusting myself off with my tail.  
  
"I only asked you once!" She turned to Tigreyah, "Ti- "  
  
"Before you ask," the cat girl cut her off waving a well manicured hand, "yes, I know it."  
  
We helped each other up and dusted off. The dancer's costumes weren't helping much, but my beautiful foxtail got the job done.  
  
Then Koto, the fox girl announcer -and my flirtatious cousin-, gave the announcement, "And here come the dancers!" We all gathered into the formation and streamed onto the newly fixed ring.  
  
Most of the dancing team was demonic girls, so Tigreyah, Aeraqua and I were the cutest out there by my standards. We're animal spirits. We each had two temporary forms, one of which looks fully human. Today we had on the other temporary form, the one form that we take the most. In this form, we would look human if it weren't for the fact that we all had something to show that we were part animal. I have a red fox tail and ears and dark red brown hair. Tigreyah has her tiger ears, tail, dark orange red brown hair and nails that were slightly longer than a usual human's. Aeraqua has pale skin, silver blue hair, sharp blade fins on her arms and legs, and eyes that were slightly large.  
  
There were 20 dancers in all, most of them wanna-be flirts, flaunting their stuff for the fighters, hoping to get a date-or at least a wink- from one. But my friends and I were there for a different reason. We're fighters (well they are; I just hang around them and learn.) too, but we couldn't find another two fighters to complete our team for one specific reason. Sometimes the fact that we look like 15-year-old half humans gave more to that reason. We absolutely had to find another way in, but the only ways were to be dancers or pay for a ticket. So, it was either pay or get paid with privileges - tough choice, wasn't it?  
  
Our dance ended and all the dancers flowed off the ring- all, that is, except Tigreyah, Aeraqua and I. It was time to get to work with our little plan. I ran over to Koto and hugged her, catching her by surprise, "Koto! Long time no see, eh cuz?" She hugged back lightly, still surprised, so she didn't notice when I slipped the microphone out of her hand with my tail. I started a light conversation while I tossed the mike with my tail (my tail is a very convenient thing) over to Aeraqua, who passed it to Tigreyah. Then I ended the conversation: "Bye and thanks for the mike," and joined my friends. Koto looked at me perplexed then looked at her hands. Discovering them empty, she shot a glare at me. I grinned in return. Mother didn't call me Sly-Fox for nothing.  
  
"You all may be wondering," Tigreyah started sweetly, "why we're still here. Well, me and my friends here," Aeraqua and I waved from behind her, "may be dancers, but we are also fighters. We would have entered this tournament if other fighters weren't so keen on thinking that young, beautiful women fighters can't do as well as men. Since we weren't able to enter the tournament, we would like to give our grant of good luck," Tigreyah paused to add in a little suspense, "To Team Urameshi!"  
  
The crowd started booing at the team as we thought they would, but they didn't boo as much as usual since they were surprised. The coolest and best dancers, giving there support to one of the weakest teams?  
  
"QUIET," shouted Tigreyah, making it sound almost like a roar. The crowd became still immediately. Being a Tiger Spirit sure had its perks. The microphone was then passed to Aeraqua, "You all may think that they are the most pathetic team you've seen, the under dogs of this tournament, but we know that they will win, no matter the obstacle." There were many shouts issuing from the crowd, most of them consisting of "Team Toguru." and "Those humans."  
  
Then the microphone was passed to me. I only had one half-line to say, but I liked it that way. Using my power of sound manipulation by air to make my voice carry far and loud, I shouted over the crowd, "So were offering our full support to-"  
  
"TEAM URAMESHI!!" We all shouted into the microphone.  
  
The members of Team Urameshi looked at us in a weird -but over all thankful- way. They all smiled (again, you couldn't tell with the Masked Fighter), but none so more that Kuwabara. As we waved goodbye and sat on the ring's edge to jump down, I specifically heard him say, "They said all that because of my good looks." Kurama, Yusuke, Hiei, and the Masked Fighter all just looked at him blankly. I slapped myself on the forehead and Tigreyah, Aeraqua and I walked out off the ring.  
  
As I was walking out of the arena, though, I turned back to give one final bow. As I came up, noticed red hair and a pair of bright blue eyes looking at me among the browns, greens and blacks. I blinked and looked again, but the blue flash disappeared. I shrugged, turned and ran to my friends who had left me behind. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Vixiana (a.k.a. Torina): Not bad for a first, eh?  
  
Tigreyah (a.k.a. Tiffany): Nothing of mine is bad! So if this is bad, it's your fault Vixi!  
  
Vixiana: *glaring* Who said it was bad?  
  
Tigreyah: Er.  
  
Vixiana: Ha! That's what I thought! *Turns around and almost trips on Masaru (Rainbow kitten with wings- Tigreyah's Spirit Beast. Later to be introduced). To stop from falling on him she steps back and trips over her foot and falls backwards*  
  
Tigreyah: *laughs*  
  
Vixiana: *glares at Tigreyah* Tigger! You told him to go there!  
  
Tigreyah: No I didn't! *seeing where this is going and starts to run. Sticks her tongue out* Nah-na-nah-na-nah-na! Can't catch me Foxy Loxy! (Annoying nickname for Vixiana. Yes, it's from the Nursery rhyme.)  
  
Vixiana: *chases her* I'll rip that thing right out your mouth!!!  
  
Aeraqua (a.k.a. Shannon): *anime teardrop* Well, that's going well. People please review! 


	2. Tigreyah's First Meeting

Tigreyah (a.k.a. Tiffany): Well, we're back and it's my time to shine!  
  
Vixiana (a.k.a. Torina): Well, it is your story. It's only right that you tell it since, of course, I wasn't there.  
  
Aeraqua (a.k.a. Shannon): *nodding* That's true.  
  
Tigreyah: *grins widely* And it also shows how cute I am!  
  
Vixiana: *snickers* Yeah, Tigger. You're so cute that you're nearly-  
  
Aeraqua: Vixi! Don't tell the whole world the story!  
  
Vixiana: *shrugs* Well, then I'll just say this:  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Yu yu Hakusho (but who wouldn't like to own Kurama and Hiei.). But I do own Vixiana. And Tigreyah and Aeraqua are owned too.*pauses and looks down at the floor, whistling*  
  
Tiffany and Shannon: *after waiting a few moments* MENTION US!!  
  
Torina: .by Tiffany and Shannon, *another pause * respectively.  
  
Tigreyah: Now let's get going! *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Tigreyah's First Meeting  
  
A day of resting was after that speech. Aeraqua, Vixiana and I went to our luxury apartment (Dancer Privileges) and rested up. We had the times of each fight of Team Urameshi's written for each of us and mailed to us every morning (Dancer Privileges, you gotta love them!). The next day is when the fights first started. Today's fights were against Dr. Ichigaki's Team and Team Masho. Using our Dancer Privileges to extreme measures, we watched the two fights of Team Urameshi's in the front row.  
  
When they weren't fighting, they looked for us in the stands and when they found us, they smiled at us once or twice during the fight and after they won. When Kurama smiled at us we all turned bright red (he-he) and waved back. When Kuwabara smiled at us we just looked away as if we weren't paying attention.  
  
That day, during a fight of another two teams (we were there to save our seats for the upcoming Team Urameshi fights after this one), I was getting a little hungry. Okay maybe a lot. My stomach growled so loudly that Vixiana and Aeraqua looked at me.  
  
"Ummm. Vixi, do you have ten dollars I can borrow?" I asked using the Kitten-eyes (I refuse to use the term 'Puppy eyes') and Baby-voice combo.  
  
Vixiana looked at me exasperated, "What do I look like, Kitty?" (Kitty is their nickname for me.) "The ASSW National Bank?" ASSW stands for Animal Spirit Sister Warriors. This is a term she used for us ever since we met at age 9.  
  
"No," I put on a really big smile, "but did you know that you're my bestest friend in the whole wide world?" My stomach growled again, "And besides, I'm really hungry!"  
  
She sighed and cleaned her glasses, "Oh, okay, if it will stop you from the baby voice," My stomach growled one more time as to prove a point, "and your stomach sounds like it's going to leap up and kill somebody if it doesn't get something. Just remember to get me a soda." She dug in her pocket and handed me the money.  
  
"Thank you! I'll be back soon!"  
  
"Oh, Tigreyah!" Aeraqua called as I was walking away, "Watch out. I've heard some demons talking about our speech the other day and I think that they'll want to test our fighting skills."  
  
"Don't worry! I'll be fine!"  
  
I started to the store as fast as I could go without running. After a few moments I noticed a congregation of demons forming behind me. It began with one that started following me at the door of the arena, then more joined him. I knew these weren't just ordinary Tigreyah Fanatics by instinct. They were starting to close in when I started to run. But they started to run too and even more were joining. I started to run faster and faster but they just weren't letting up. I knew what I had to do. I readied my hands then skidded so I turned around. I was surprised to see that there were nearly 30 of them in all. I shot a Fireblast at them just to knock them all out. At full power I would have sentenced them to certain death. I then blew out my smoking hands and stuck my tongue out at the KO'ed demons. Feeling please with myself, I turned around and started to walk to the store.  
  
I was in for another surprise when I turned around. I took one step and, not watching where I was going, bumped into Kurama. Embarrassed, I blushed furiously, stepped back, said 'Hi', did a small wave, then said 'Bye'. Then I turned on my heel to walk in the other direction, knowing that the store was behind him.  
  
"Wait a minute."  
  
I turned. "Yes? Is there something you want?"  
  
"That was impressive." He said, his green eyes meeting mine.  
  
I blushed and turned away. "You're not to bad yourself."  
  
I managed to look up again, knowing that I was blushing more furiously then ever. I saw that he was smiling and I turned (if possible) a deeper shade of red. Then, finally remembering what I was there for, I waved at him again, walked passed him and said, "See you around."  
  
Calming down enough that my face turned back to its normal color, I congratulated myself on a job well done. I actually had a conversation with Kurama! Vixiana's gonna be furious!  
  
Finally, I reached the store and my stomach reminded me why I was there. I noticed there was no one there except one person at the counter. Upon entering, I heard the unmistakable drone of Kuwabara:  
  
"I want that. No wait! That. no I'm not that hungry. What about that .hmmm. no."  
  
Now I know why everyone left. I stood behind him hoping that he would choose soon. After about ten minutes of hearing 'Wait, no wait, no wait!' I was growing impatient, angry and extremely hungry. Finally, my torture ended with a bang:  
  
"No wait. How much is that?"  
  
"250 yen."(All money later to be converted to yen.)  
  
"Never mind. I'm not getting anything."  
  
My patience level dropped to an all-time low and my eye started to twitch. It took a great amount of will power to stop myself from strangling the Carrot Top. Then he turned around and said something that almost broke my will power:  
  
"Hey Baby," I glared at him. No one is ever supposed to call me 'baby'. "So," he combed back his hair with his hand (like that would help make him cool.), "Where are your friends?"  
  
"Not here," I said. I was suddenly envious of them.  
  
"You wanna meet my friends?"  
  
I knew that this was just a weak attempt to get me to go with him. He almost got to the door when I realized that he was steering me with him. I looked over his shoulder, "But. the food... the FOOD!"  
  
"What's more fun: the food or me?"  
  
That was one of the easiest questions in the world. But before I could answer it, some one else answered for me, "The food, duh!" It was Yusuke.  
  
"Shut up, Urameshi. I was asking the young lady here."  
  
Growing very impatient, I said, "That's what I was going to say, anyway." Yusuke laughed. "Anyway, I have to get a soda for my friend. And I need a huge hero and a large soda. So if you'll excuse me." I pushed past him and went to the counter. I knew he was still there because I didn't here the pleasant ring of the door's bells. So I ordered exactly what I said I would and turned around. There, still, was Kuwabara, looking as dumb as ever. Bag at hand, I headed out the door. But as I was about to leave I thought I would just say one more thing.  
  
"Bye Yusuke. Bye." I pretended as if I was thinking then said, "Ku. Kuwa. Kuwabra." (Yes, I know his name). Yusuke was laughing even harder at this. I turned to leave.  
  
"Its Kuwabara!" Kuwabara said.  
  
I acknowledged him with a wave of my hand, "Whatever." And left the store.  
  
I made my way back to the arena, checking the time to see if I should rush and listening once and a while to see if anyone was following. I finally got back to my seat and Aeraqua and Vixiana.  
  
"Vixi, I got your soda."  
  
She glared at me and snatched her soda from my hands, "It took you long enough!" I laughed nervously. Any other time Vixiana and I would fight, it would come out to an almost stalemate (I'm better than she is and she'll admit to it) but when you came between her and her food, you will feel her true wrath.  
  
"What took you so long, Kitty?" Aeraqua asked as Vixiana took a big draft of her soda.  
  
I swallowed the big bite I took out of my hero; then "Some demons were chasing me."  
  
"I told you so." She said a-matter-of-factly while taking a piece of my hero. I glared at her for both things.  
  
"As I was saying, when I finished them off, Kurama-"  
  
Vixiana's eyes went wide, "Kurama! What'd he say? What'd he do? How'd he look- oh wait I know that, ummm. Just tell me everything! TELL ME!"  
  
I deliberately took another big bite out of my hero to keep her waiting. When I finally swallowed (and when she was about ready to shake me), I said quickly, "He said I was impressive, he said wait a minute, I accidentally bumped into him."  
  
As always, Vixiana went off in to dreamland when Kurama's name was mentioned:  
  
"Oh Kurama." Her face was dreamy and her eyes glassy. She had gone into her own imagination.  
  
"Vixi."  
  
".Kurama," she rambled on, "Hot Kurama, Burning Red-haired Kurama, Deep Green-eyed Kurama-"  
  
"VIXIANA!" Aeraqua and I shouted.  
  
"Huh," she finally snapped out of it.  
  
"You're daydreaming again,"  
  
"Oh" she said in a small voice.  
  
"Would Team Urameshi and Dr. Ichigaki's Team please enter the ring." Said Koto over the loud speaker.  
  
We all looked up from our conversation. Aeraqua grabbed me and Vixiana by the arms, "Lets go. Maybe we can get to the Fighters' entrance without having to say were lost to the guards again."  
  
We got there with no trouble at all and just in time to see the last of Team Urameshi walk through the doors. The last to go through was Kurama. He waved and smiled at me and I blushed and waved back. During all this, Vixiana looked back and forth between Kurama and I.  
  
"He just. and you just. and. and.What the-!" Her face became flushed with anger and she stared at me.  
  
"Calm down Vixi! It was just a friendly wave!"  
  
"Okay, just a friendly wave. a friendly wave" She calmed down (Sometimes I think it's too easy to convince her of things) and we made our way back to our seats. We thought the better of going in to the arena. The stands may be dangerous, but there's nothing more dangerous then being right next to the ring. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* Vixiana: First let me say that that was rather long. * "Phew, but it's still not long enough." *And I commend Kitty on such a good story.  
  
Tigreyah: *Takes a bow * Did you ever doubt me?  
  
Vixiana: *mutters * Well actually.  
  
Tigreyah: *glares at Vixiana * What was that?  
  
Vixiana: Nothing.*innocent look *  
  
Tigreyah: Sure.  
  
Aeraqua: *goes in-between the two* Before this goes any further.People review!  
  
Note: I had another chapter planned after this because we had something to say about each of the fights that occurred after this (most of them Choice words)[episodes]. This would also mean that I would have to give a play by play of each fight, and that's very time-consuming to watch the show over and over to write it down (not that I wouldn't do the watching-I already have-. it's the writing that's annoying.) 


End file.
